<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stuck by Marksgasoline</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203990">Stuck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksgasoline/pseuds/Marksgasoline'>Marksgasoline</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coronavirus, F/F, Swearing, anxiety mention, quarantine au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:21:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksgasoline/pseuds/Marksgasoline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeongyeon is quarantined from the Coronavirus after her coworker that she’s worked all week with was tested positive for the virus. Nayeon is her neighbor whose dog ran into her house when she was taking him for a walk. Nayeon lives with her grandma but when she goes to rescue Kookeu, Jeongyeon tells her she now has to be quarantined too. Nayeon can’t return home for fear of getting her grandma sick, but there’s a bigger problem at hand, she hates Yoo Jeongyeon with a passion. Hates everything about her and her stupidly cute face. Jeongyeon’s feelings are mutual, except for the crush that she’s had on her since high school. Not that she’d ever admit that though. </p><p>Or</p><p>Whatever Princess Nayeon wants, Princess Nayeon gets.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>2YEON, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stuck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was inspired by modeljeongie on twitter and all the quarantine AU's starting to pop up. This gave me something to do for day 3 of me being out of work for 3(?) weeks.<br/>TW for Anxiety mention, especially surrounding the coronavirus</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“No, mom, I’m fine, but the doctor told me to self quarantine for two weeks, just to be safe. I have enough food, yes. Yes, I bought extra toilet paper. No, I don’t have a fever.” Jeongyeon rambled out her answers to her worried mom over the phone. She found out yesterday that Tzuyu, her coworker from the vet’s office, that she’s worked with all week, was tested positive for the Coronavirus virus. She was fine, but now almost the entire building was on lockdown and self-quarantine. She wasn’t worried, honestly this meant she could finally catch up on her dramas and build that lego set she’s been saving since Christmas. Her mom on the other hand was more worried than she was. Naturally, they lived miles apart, so of course she was worried for her daughter. But Jeongyeon had gotten tested and showed no signs, now she just waited for her test results to come back negative (she was sure they would) and had the next two weeks absolutely to herself. She shouldn’t be excited for it, but there was a small part of her that was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, mom, I promise I’ll call you if I start to show any signs, but I’m sure I’ll be fine. Yes I’ve been washing my hands. Ok...Oka-...yes, okay mom, I love you too, I have to go, Nanan is barking to go outside.” She hung up and put her phone back in her pocket with a sigh. She loved her mom, but she was so worried about nothing. Jeongyeon was healthy and she’d stay quarantined so as to not spread it. Nothing to worry about.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked over to Nanan at the back door who was begging to go outside. She smiled down at her best friend and opened the door to let him out, leaving the door open. It was a nice day outside. It was so weird, so many people had to stay locked up in their houses and the weather screamed to go outside. Fresh air was nice though, she thought. She followed Nanan outside who was now running around the yard. She stood on the edge of the grass and patio, watching her pup run circles. She didn’t have a fence, but Nanan knew his boundaries, and never ran outside of their yard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Her neighbor’s dog wasn’t as well behaved though. Kookeu did whatever he wanted, and Nayeon let him. They say dogs resemble their owners. As soon as she thought it, she saw her dreaded neighbor walk out of her house, the small white pomeranian beside her with no leash on. Almost instantly, as if Jeongyeon could have predicted, the dog went running. He ran right into Jeongyeon’s yard and started chasing Nanan. Nanan, being protective, started growling at the white dog as they stopped and had a stare down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, get your evil dog away from my angel!” Nayeon yelled from her yard, finally noticing Kookeu ran off, and making her way over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You get yours, he ran on to my property!” Jeongyeon yelled back. She stepped off of her patio to get Nanan. The white dog barked at her brown poodle, making him run at him. Kookeu ran in the opposite direction, right through Jeongyeon’s legs. “What the fu-” Jeongyeon mumbled to herself, turning to see where he went, but he disappeared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your evil dog scared my baby and made him run away,” Nayeon said as she came over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My evil dog was protecting his house and owner from your spoiled brat,” Jeongyeon spit back. Nayeon just rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shut it. Where did he go?” She looked past Jeongyeon, shoving her aside to look behind her. “Kookeu!” she called out in what Jeongyeon would describe as the most obnoxious baby voice. No wonder Kookeu ran away, who would want to listen to that voice all day?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, but get him and get off of my property,” Jeongyeon bent down to pick up Nanan who had walked up to her and sat by her feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nayeon, who was looking behind Jeongyeon still, finally spotted Kookeu. He was sitting in Jeongyeon’s kitchen, watching from inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kookeu!” She made kissing noises, trying to call her dog to her. Kookeu tilted his head to the side, but remained where he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me,” Jeongyeon said, turning and seeing where Nayeon was making the kissy noises. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nayeon started towards Jeongyeon’s patio, towards the sliding door Jeongyeon had left open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t go in my house!” Jeongyeon yelled, shocked she even had to say in to begin with. Who did she think she was, walking into her house?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You told me to get my dog, so I’m getting my dog,” Nayeon said matter-of-factly, squatting down to pat her lap and call Kookeu to her again in that obnoxious voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Move, I’ll get him.” Jeongyeon rolled her eyes. She walked past Nayeon and inside, keeping Nanan safely in her arms. As soon as she made it to the door, Kookeu started growling, making Nanan in turn, growl back and squirm in Jeongyeon’s arms. Kookeu barked and Nanan jumped out of Jeongyeon’s hands, starting a chase through Jeongyeon’s house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nayeon came running in behind Jeongyeon. Now both people were chasing the two dogs, who were chasing one another around the house. Nayeon, out of breath a lot sooner than Jeongyeon, stumbled over a stool and nearly fell into the counter. Jeongyeon caught her before she could fall. Nayeon stood back up, steadying herself, and looking at Jeongyeon, whose hands were still on Nayeon’s arms. She cleared her throat and Jeongyeon quickly removed her hands. Nayeon made a face and scratched her nose, catching her breath. Their eyes stayed locked until Nanan came running between them, followed by Kookeu, barking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you isn’t that hard to say,” Jeongyeon mumbled as she bent down and scooped up Nanan into her hands “Don’t waste your energy, Nanan, that spoiled brat isn’t worth it. Neither is her dog.” Jeongyeon pet Nanan, who was wagging his tail and looked up and kissed Jeongyeon’s cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, real clever insult,” Nayeon said. She picked up Kookeu, who was still barking. She rolled her eyes and headed towards the back door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should probably tell you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>since you ran into my home</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Jeongyeon started, her voice thick with annoyance, “that I'm quarantined for the next two weeks from the virus.” She followed Nayeon to the door, wanting to lock it after she left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nayeon froze in her place and turned back to Jeongyeon. “You have the virus?!” She sounded more worried than Jeongyeon anticipated her to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The test results haven’t come back, but I came in contact with someone who has it, yeah. What’s the big deal, you’ll probably be fine?” Jeongyeon shrugged, putting her hand on the door to close it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My grandma is already sick, I can’t bring this home to her. How can you be so careless? You didn’t tell me before I went into your house? You put your hands on me!” Nayeon was yelling, but her voice sounded more scared than angry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chill, you’ll be fine.” Jeongyeon started to close the glass door, but Nayeon stepped forward and stopped her. “You were hardly in my house, we didn’t even come in contact really-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t get it, Yoo. My grandma could die from this. I could-” She stopped, breathing out an angry sigh of air, and stared straight into Jeongyeon’s eyes. “I can’t go home to her.” If Jeongyeon knew better, she would have sworn she saw a tear form in Nayeon’s left eye. But it was probably just the sun reflecting off of her eyes, making them shine. Jeongyeon ignored the flip of her stomach, and took her hand off of the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, looks like you’ll have to go stay with a friend then,” Jeongyeon shrugged again, trying to not feel guilty about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All houses on this street are two bedrooms, and I happen to know your sister is away currently.” Nayeon said, raising her eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, you’re not staying here.” Jeongyeon said defensively, putting her hand back on the door to close it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You gave it to me, you get to live with me for two weeks.” She shoved Jeongyeon aside and walked in. Jeongyeon stood there, frozen with shock. By time she turned around, Nayeon was on the couch, her feet up on the coffee table, Kookeu sitting on top of a pillow next to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got to be kidding me…” Jeongyeon’s shoulders slumped in defeat. There was no fighting this, whatever Princess Nayeon wanted, she got. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xx</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hours passed, Nayeon sat with her feet still up, watching some stupid show Jeongyeon’s never even heard of. Not that Jeongyeon was watching it, she instead locked herself in her room. She wanted to do her lego set anyway, so might as well start it now. Only instead of doing her lego set, she paced back and forth, arguing with herself to Nanan who sat by her bed, eyes following her back and forth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who does she think she is? Barging in my house, MY house! Then blaming me for giving her the stupid virus I proabably don’t even have! She thinks she can just live here for two weeks?! This isn’t her house! She can’t just walk in like she owns it! And she has her feet up on my coffee table! She’s disgusting. Remind me to never eat off of that table again, Nanan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nanan barked in response upon hearing his name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is ridiculous, like who the hell does she even think she is? Princess Nayeon gets whatever Princess Nayeon wants,” she rolled her eyes. “I can’t believe I used to have a crush on her in high school. What was wrong with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nanan barked again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not still like her, excuse you!” She argued with Nanan. She bit her lip and sat on her bed. “Doesn’t she have anyone else she can go live with for the next two weeks, why does it have to be with me? How sick is her grandma anyway, it’s not like I’ve ever seen her. She’s probably lying.” Jeongyeon threw herself backwards on her bed, and groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the other room, Nayeon sat with her feet up, watching a show she knew would annoy Jeongyeon. She didn’t even know what it was, she was hardly even watching it. Instead she faked a smile and laughed when she heard the laugh track on the TV and wrung her hands together nervously. Kookeu sat by her side, resting on a pillow Nayeon put down for him, watching Nayeon closely. He could sense Nayeon’s anxiety and moved closer, resting his head on her lap. Nayeon smiled down at her dog. She may spoil him, but he most certainly was not a brat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did I get myself into Kookeu? I don’t even know why I’m staying here of all places, but what if she gave it to me? I don’t want to spread it to anyone. And I can’t bring this home to Grandma, but who’s going to watch her now?” She pet Kookeu’s head as she spoke. It calmed her as much as it did Kookeu.  “Fuck, I know I’m overreacting again, but I can’t stop. And my stupid pills are at home, so now I’m stuck with the dumb breathing exercising Jihyo taught me.” She took deep breaths, counting them like her therapist taught her. “Maybe I can call Mina and see if she can swing by for Grandma every so often, make sure she’s doing okay.” She was now speaking to herself as Kookeu had fallen asleep under his owner's loving touch. “Yeah, I’ll call Mina.” She picked up her phone and dialed Mina’s number. “Mina, I need a favor…” she started before Mina could finish her greeting. She was now standing and pacing back and forth in Jeongyeon’s living room. “I need you to check on Grams for me...I’m kinda quarantined I guess...No I don’t have it, but I came in contact with someone who may have it...I’m okay, yeah...uhh” she froze when Mina asked where she was staying. “Just my neighbors house. Yeah, I promise I’ll be okay. Can you let Grams know I love her and I will see her soon? I owe you Minari, big time.” She hung up and sat back down, shifting Kookeu’s position on his pillow and making him grumble.”I’m scared, Kookeu. This virus is scary. But we’ll be okay, Kookeu, we’ll be okay.” She went back to petting his head and looked up at the tv, deciding to watch whatever show she had put on to annoy Jeongyeon, trying to ignore the way her hands were shaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few more hours passed and Jeongyeon had made no progress on her lego set, instead she laid in her bed, wondering how the hell she went from being excited for these two weeks, to dreading it completely in the span of five minutes. Her stomach growled, reminding her it was probably close to dinner time and she hadn’t eaten much of anything today. She got up and made her way outside of her room, walking towards the kitchen, where she saw Nayeon sitting at the table, a bowl of cereal in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re just going to eat my food?” She asked, baffled at how bold Nayeon was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you went and locked yourself in your room and I was hungry. It’s only fair you share your food after you shared your germs.” Nayeon said with a mouthful of cereal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon made a disgusted face. “I didn’t share my germs, you walked into my house, so whose fault is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because your dog chased mine in here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your dog should have been on a leash!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you should have been on a leash, miss quarantine!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, I’m not even sick!” Jeongyeon threw her hands in the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sick in the head,” Nayeon mumbled, eating another spoonful of cereal. “And your cereal sucks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then go home and get your own food.” Jeongyeon had had enough. It’s been five hours and she was already done with Nayeon and her brattiness. How would she handle the next two weeks? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t because someone gave me Coronavirus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god…” Jeongyeon rubbed her temples and walked away. There was no use arguing with a spoiled brat. She’d eat later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xx</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon woke up to her stomach growling. She ate a bag of chips for dinner that she had stored in her room and fell asleep aggravated and hungry. She woke up even more aggravated and hungry. She got up and made her way out of her bedroom towards the bathroom, but as she got to the door, she could hear the shower going. Over the sound of the water was Nayeon’s voice, singing some song Jengyeon couldn’t place. Her voice was nice, but Jeongyeon wouldn’t admit that. She huffed, annoyed that yet again Nayeon just helped herself to whatever she wanted, and walked towards the kitchen. If Nayeon didn’t like her cereal, then that meant more for her. She poured herself a bowl and sat at the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Slow down or you’ll choke,” Nayeon said walking into the kitchen. Jeongyeon looked up, ready to throw a snarky comment her way, but her eyes went wide and her cheeks flush as she realized Nayeon was only wrapped in a towel, her wet hair messily pulled to one side. Jeongyeon looked back down at her bowl of cereal, coughing, choking on her cereal. “Told you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are your clothes?” Jeongyeon asked when she caught her breath again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At my house that I can’t go to,” Nayeon replied. She sat down across from Jeongyeon, pulling the towel tighter around her. “It’s kind of cold wearing just a towel though. A good host would offer me something to wear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too bad I’m not a good host then,” Jeongyeon stood up, putting her empty bowl in the sink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clearly.” Nayeon stood back up and walked towards the living room, sitting on Jeongyeon’s couch in her still damp towel, putting her feet up on the coffee table again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, please, put some clothes on!” Jeongyeon exclaimed, turning back around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What am I supposed to do, wear my dirty clothes from yesterday?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it means you getting your gross ass feet off my coffee table, and that wet towel off of my sofa, then yes!” Jeongyeon’s headache was coming back, the one she got last night after having to listen to Nayeon talk to Kookeu in that stupid baby voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you don’t want the towel on the couch? I can take it off.” Nayeon stood up and gripped the ends of the towel, ready to take it off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nayeon!” Jeongyeon yelled, stopping her. She stormed off back to her room, grabbing a hoodie and some shorts. She walked back in the living room, Nayeon had sat back down, her feet back up, and threw the clothes at her. “You’re insufferable,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and you got me sick, so suffer,” Nayeon grabbed the hoodie and shorts and stood up. “What, no underwear?” Nayeon smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon’s cheeks felt flush again, but this time it was more so because of the seething anger she felt towards Nayeon in that particular moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I make it out of these two weeks alone with her, alive, then it’ll be a miracle.” Jeongyeon said to Nanan as she stomped her way back into her bedroom to change.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xx</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Day two went similar to the first day, Jeongyeon holding herself up in her room, ignoring Nayeon. She was starting to go stir crazy though. This was her house and she was locking herself away. She was giving Nayeon exactly what she wanted, she was letting her take control. So she wandered back out into the living room, sitting in her chair, and took the remote, changing it to one of her recorded dramas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, I was watching that...” Nayeon said, looking over at Jeongyeon, shocked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too bad.” Jeongyeon turned up the volume and clicked play.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nayeon was too shocked to reply, instead she sat back, folding her arms across her chest. “Fine, whatever,” she huffed to herself. “Ohhh, Kookeu!” She exclaimed in her baby voice, the one that Jeongyeon swore made her ears bleed. “Kookeu, come here!” She made those stupid kissy noises again, calling her small white dog to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon watched through her half closed eyes, glaring at Nayeon, who smiled as she continued to talk in that awful voice. Kookeu barked back at her and between the two of them, Jeongyeon couldn’t hear her show. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you really have to be that obnoxious?” She asked, turning the volume up again. Nayeon’s voice got louder to match it as she continued to talk baby to her dog. “Oh my god, fine! Watch your stupid show!” She threw the remote back at Nayeon and stormed out of the living room. She went to the back door and let Nanan out, sitting on her patio, letting the cool air calm her heated annoyance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back inside, Nayeon let out a small evil giggle and went back to her show. She hated this, but at least it was entertaining to get on Jeongyeon’s nerves. Always has been, ever since high school, when they would always get partnered up in class and she could push Jeongyeon’s buttons. Nothing’s changed. She smiled as she sat back, her hands behind her head, enjoying whatever show was on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until that night, when she knew she was really alone, that she let the fear and anxiety of her situation get to her. She sat up that night, crying silently to Kookeu. She missed her Grandma, she hated it here, and she was terrified of getting this virus. The world around her was slowly shutting down and she had no idea what the future would hold. Would there even be a future? Everything was so unpredictable now. What would happen to the economy? Would there be enough food to sustain everyone being quarantined for who knows how long? The virus was spreading so fast and there was no cure, no stopping it. It was only a matter of time before she got it. Would she be healthy enough to fight it? Would she forever have to seclude herself from her Grandma, her rock? Grandma was everything to her. She practically raised her and she made a promise that she would take care of Grandma the way Grandma took care of her. But now she couldn’t, and she was scared. She didn’t have her anxiety medication, so she was relying on the breathing techniques her therapist taught her. They only helped so much though as her breathing was staggered. She continued to practice her deep slow breaths, easing her panic attack as best as she could. She would get through this. She had to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon, having woken up in the middle of the night, walked towards the kitchen to get some water and stopped when she heard the faint sounds of tears from the living room. She wasn’t sure what to do. That guilt in her stomach started eating at her again, the one that she felt when Nayeon stood at her doorway, yelling about her grandma. She didn’t want to go in and startle her, but she felt bad standing there watching Nayeon cry. This must have been affecting her a lot more than she let on, a lot more than Jeongyeon had thought. She went back to her room, forgetting the reason she left, and sat down on her bed. She started to pet Nanan’s head softly, as he was asleep at the foot on her bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe she’s not as evil as I thought…” She lay awake for the next few hours, thinking, before she finally drifted off to sleep again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she awoke, it was quiet outside of her room. She didn’t hear Kookeu’s crazy feet running around, or the TV on, or Nayeon. She wondered how she was doing. Maybe it was time to make a small truce. She got up, waking Nanan up, and headed towards the kitchen, quietly. Across the way, Nayeon laid curled in a ball on the couch, Kookeu asleep by her side. She couldn’t help the smile that formed on her face. Nayeon looked so peaceful, so calm, and nothing like the spoiled princess Jeongyoen was used to seeing. She looked human. After seeing her cry last night, and now asleep so peacefully on the couch, where she must have cried herself to sleep, it made Jeongyeon realize that Nayeon was a real person, not just her spoiled, egotistical neighbor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nayeon shifted in her sleep, making a small noise as she did. Jeongyeon’s stomach flipped inside and she could feel her cheeks warm. She didn’t realize how intensely she was watching Nayeon sleep. Nanan by her side let out a small wine, begging for his breakfast and to be let outside. She quickly shushed him, not wanting to wake Nayeon. She let him out and decided to make some breakfast for the two of them. Today, she’d start a truce. It was for her own sanity, she told herself. She couldn’t be locked in her own room any longer. It totally wasn’t because she blushed at the way Nayeon let out tiny snores in her sleep. Not at all. Or the way her stomach rose ever so slightly with her breathing. Definitely not because of the way she pouted even in her sleep. No. She just didn’t want to be locked in her own room anymore, and it couldn’t hurt to socialize even a little bit, even if it meant spending time with Nayeon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nayeon woke up to the sound and smell of bacon sizzling. She rolled over, rubbing her eyes and stretching. As she sat up, on the end of the coffee table in front of her, was a neatly folded pile of clothes and a glass of water. She looked up, over the half bar separating the kitchen from the living room, and saw Jeongyeon with her hair tied back, standing next to the stove, cooking something. She couldn’t help but stare as Jeongyeon was obviously so engrossed in her cooking. And she wasn’t going to lie, it smelt fantastic. Her stomach growled and she decided it was time to get up. Jeongyeon must have heard her and turned around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Breakfast is almost ready if you want some. I also left you some clothes on the table if you want them. And some water, it’s good to stay hydrated when you first wake up.” Jeongyeon had a small smile on her face but quickly turned back to the stove, flipping over a piece of bacon. Nayeon just stood there in shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm, th-thank you?” She stuttered out, taking a sip of water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I think if we’re going to live together for the next two weeks, we need to at least be a little civil. One of us had to be the bigger person,” Jeongyeon noticed Nayeon’s hesitance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a short joke?” Nayeon asked with a small laugh. Jeongyeon couldn’t suppress her own giggle in response. Nayeon made her way to the bathroom to get washed up and dressed. It was more than the hoodie and shorts Jeongyeon had lent her yesterday, but she kept the hoodie on over the new shirt. It was comfy, that was all. So what if it smelt like Jeongyeon. She had nice smelling body wash. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By time she came out of the bathroom, there were two plates full of food on the table, Jeongyeon sitting at one, scrolling through her phone. She hadn’t eaten yet, it looked like she was waiting for Nayeon. It took a moment for Nayeon to move from the bathroom doorway, letting the reality of the new day sink in. Her anxieties from last night now a distant memory. Even Nanan and Kookeu were sitting next to one another in the living room. Maybe this could actually be good. Maybe this could work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat down silently, and looked at Jeongyeon, biting her lip. “Thank you,” she muttered. She picked up a piece of bacon and took a bite, trying not to show how hungry she was. Cereal and ramen the past two days did not fill her and Jeongyeon was a good cook, wow. Jeongyeon chuckled when Nayeon let out a small moan while eating. Nayeon’s face went red when she realized she did that outloud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ate in silence, but it wasn’t uncomfortable or tense. They instead enjoyed their food, and maybe a little bit of each other's company. When they both finished, Nayeon stood up and grabbed Jeongyeon’s empty plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to-” Jeongyeon protested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got it,” Nayeon said, waving her hand to Jeongyeon as if brushing it off. “You cooked, the least I can do is clean the dishes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon sat back in her seat. Maybe this could work. Maybe Nayeon was capable of being civil. She finished the last of her coffee and brought her empty cup to the sink, standing behind Nayeon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what show have you been watching? Maybe, we can um, maybe I can sit with you today?” She wasn’t sure why she was so nervous asking this, but her heart was racing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I don’t even know, it’s just been on,” Nayeon laughed. “What have you been doing in your room?” She asked, putting the last dish in the drying rack, and wiping her hands on the towel next to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I, um, started a new lego set…” Jeongyeon said, a little embarrassed. Not many adults played with legos still and she was sure Nayeon was going to judge her for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, neat. Maybe I can help you? Or watch you, I’m not all that good at legos.” Jeongyeon didn’t expect that reply and her face warmed. She was too busy hiding her face that she didn’t notice Nayeon's face also went red. Jeongyeon just nodded, afraid of her voice if she were to respond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day continued on, with Nayeon watching Jeongyeon do her lego set. Whenever she would concentrate, her tongue would poke out of the corner of her mouth just slightly. You would miss it if you didn’t pay attention, but for some reason, Nayeon was noticing every small detail about Jeongyeon. Like how some of her hair was too short for her ponytail, and she’d have to keep tucking it behind her ear. Or the way she’d strain her eyes trying to read the instructions. Nayeon wasn’t sure why it was so easy to watch Jeongyeon build a silly lego castle, but she didn’t realize lego sets came with so many pieces. She was used to the 100 piece kid sets. Not a 5000 piece lego castle. It was crazy the small details it had in it, and how into it Jeongyeon was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few hours passed before Jeongyeon stretched her back and looked back at Nayeon, who was still watching her with a content smile on her face. She blushed forgetting Nayeon was there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize how long I was working on that,” Jeongyeon apologized. “You didn’t have to sit in here the whole time.” She felt a little embarrassed that she forgot Nayeon was there, watching her the whole time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it was kind of entertaining to watch you. You get really invested in it, it’s kind of cute-” She caught herself too late and her face went red for the umpteenth time today. She cleared her throat, trying to quickly recover, but Jeongyeon just smiled at her, her nose scrunching in the process. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon stood up and stretched again. “Let’s go do something else now, my floor gets hard to sit on after a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nayeon was thankful for the change of topic and stood up with her. As they left her room, the dogs ran up to them, Kookeu barking and jumping on Nayeon’s leg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think they want to go out for a bit,” Nayeon said, picking Kookeu up in her arms. She kissed the top of his head as Jeongyeon nodded in agreement. The two girls decided to sit on Jeongyeon’s patio as the dogs ran around the yard. Nayeon watched happily as Kookeu and Nanan played with one another. Anytime Kookeu got close to the edge of the property, Nanan would run over to him and they’d chase each other playfully back towards the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you train Nanan so well?” Nayeon asked, taking her eyes off the two dogs now laying in the sunshine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It took a little while, but you just have to have patience with it. I learned a few tricks from my job too, which helped a lot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nayeon nodded, looking back at Kookeu. “I think I spoil him too much to get him to listen to me like that,” Nayeon laughed. Jeongyeon laughed back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not bad to spoil him, but he has to know to listen to you as well. There’s a happy balance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two girls continue to sit, enjoying the sunshine, enjoying the calmness. It was nice to not hate each other for the time being. It was nice to not worry about what the world would bring in the upcoming weeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xx</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later that night, the two sat in the living room, watching the late night news, each eating a bowl of ice cream. Jeongyeon sat at the edge of the couch while Nayeon sat criss cross in the middle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are now over 7,000 confirmed cases here in Korea, with 75 deaths.” The tv wasn’t loud, but the news rang through Nayeon’s ears. Jeongyeon could feel her tense beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, want to watch something else?” Jeongyeon grabbed the remote. Nayeon nodded, thankful to not have to watch the news any longer. Her breathing was getting shallow and if she had to watch it any longer, she was sure she’d have another panic attack. She didn’t need Jeongyeon seeing that. She put her bowl of ice cream down on the table and sat back, keeping her hands as steady as she could. She held on to them tightly and wrung them together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon put on Netflix and found a stupid movie to put on that would hopefully distract Nayeon. She thought back to last night, when she saw her crying to herself. This was clearly bothering her more than she let on, but she wasn’t going to press on. It was Nayeon’s business, not hers. But she would find little ways to help her, if she could. Like changing the channel to a stupid rom-com. As the night went on, she could see Nayeon grow less tense and get comfier on the couch. Her eyes were drooping closed every so often, falling asleep. She wound up leaning into Jeongyeon, resting her head on her shoulder. It shocked Jeongyeon, but she didn’t have the heart to move her. She eventually fell asleep and Jeongyeon watched her instead of the movie. The way her stomach rose and fell in a rhythmic pattern, the light snores she had, her small pout. Jeongyeon didn’t know where it came from, but it took everything in her to not lean down and kiss her right there. She shook herself away from those thoughts, concentrating back on the end of the movie. Or was it the start of another movie? She didn’t know anymore. She leaned back, careful not to disturb Nayeon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What am I getting myself into?” She asked herself. Nayeon shifted next to her and she froze. How did she go from hating the person next to her to having her stomach fill with butterflies whenever she talked. She went from never wanting to see her, to watching every breath she took as she slept on her shoulder. Slowly and carefully, she shifted Nayeon so she was now laying down on the couch, a pillow under her head instead of Jeongyeon’s shoulder. She grabbed the throw blanket she had laying across the back of the couch and laid it over Nayeon. Nayeon shifted with the movement, but didn’t wake. Jeongyeon made her way back to her room, throwing herself on her bed, and silently screamed into her pillow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xx</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next few days went the same way, with the two of them actually getting along. They caught up on one of Jeongyeon’s favourite dramas, which turned out to be one of Nayeon’s favourites too. They took the dogs for a small walk around the neighborhood. Jeongyeon one night taught Nayeon how to cook one of her favourite tteokbokki recipes. They laughed and smiled together, enjoying one another's company. Everything was going well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Nayeon had called her grandma one morning, asking how things were, if Mina had been by, apologizing for not being home, promising she’d be home soon, virus free. Jeongyeon sat in the other room, on the phone with her doctor. Her test results came back negative and she was free at the start of the next week to go back to work. They wanted to give it the weekend to be sure she didn’t develop any symptoms. Jeongyeon should have been happy, but to her, this meant that things would go back to how they were. Nayeon would leave and they’d go back to hating each other. She didn’t want to lose what she had. She didn’t want to lose Nayeon’s smiles at her dumb joke, or the way Nayeon laughed when they played with the dogs, or the way Nayeon would sit next to her on the couch and lean up against her when she got sleepy. So maybe she’d lie and say she hasn’t heard from her doctor yet. Or that the test results were inconclusive and they weren’t sure. Maybe she had to stay in quarantine for another week like they had originally planned. Maybe she’d get just a little bit more time with Nayeon. No harm done. She was keeping Nayeon’s grandma safe. That’s all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nayeon started going stir crazy at the start of the second week. Sure, they kept busy, spending the nice days outside on Jeongyeon’s patio, the rainy days watching some silly movie or drama. Nayeon would watch Jeongyeon work on her lego set, and celebrated with her when she finally finished it. They played the board games Jeongyeon had forgotten about until Nayeon came across them one night. They would replay those board games again until Nayeon won, because it didn’t count if Nayeon lost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> But the anxiety of not knowing anything was eating at her, and having left her anxiety meds back home, she wasn’t sure how much longer she could hide it. It all came crashing down one night when they sat on the couch watching some show and a news report broke through. Nayeon wasn’t sure what the exact report was, she was too focused on her breathing, trying to keep it calm in front of Jeongyeon, and failing. Her hands started shaking and her breaths were hard and fast. Tears started slipping from her eyes. She knew she was slipping into a panic attack, no matter how hard she fought it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon turned to her, her eyes wide. She was scared, she didn’t know how to help Nayeon, but she did what she could and held her steady through her convulsing, putting her hands on Nayeon’s upper arms. “Hey, hey, Nayeon, it’s okay.” Her voice was soft, she didn’t want to startle her, but she wasn’t sure what to do. She ran her hand up and down Nayeon’s right arm, trying to soothe her. “Look at me,” she shifted to lock eyes with Nayeon. “You’re okay,” she repeated over and over again. Eventually Nayeon’s breath started slowing, she was breathing more naturally again. Her tears had stopped and her shaking calmed down. Jeongyeon pulled her into a hug and held her close. Nayeon laid her head on her shoulder and counted her breaths. When she got to ten she let out a long sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you stay with me tonight?” She asked into Jeongyeon’s shoulder. Her voice was as shaky as she was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Jeongyeon said back, caressing her upper back. She didn’t know what had happened, but she wasn’t going to leave her alone in this state. When Nayeon was calmer, Jeongyeon stood up and held out her hand. “The couch isn’t that comfortable. There’s more room on my bed, you can sleep in there with me if you’d like?” Nayeon nodded and took it, silently following Jeongyeon to her room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon was a little on edge inviting Nayeon to her bed, but there was no hidden meaning behind her words, and she hoped Nayeon knew that. Jeongyeon climbed in bed first, moving close to the wall to give Nayeon enough space. She didn’t want to invade her personal space, hell they were supposed to hate each other. Nayeon sat next to her and shifted closer, wanting Jeongyeon’s comforting embrace. It calmed her. Jeongyeon softly put her arms around her, holding Nayeon close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Nayeon whispered before drifting off to sleep. Jeongyeon didn’t sleep for a while, confused and unsure of what happened. Nayeon was in her arms though, and she never wanted to let go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xx</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Jeongyeon woke up the next morning, Nayeon was gone. Her arms felt cold and empty. She stood up and left her room, looking for Nayeon. She finally found her sitting outside, watching Kookeu in the yard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long have you been up?” Jeongyeon asked, sitting next to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nayeon didn’t reply. She didn’t even look at her. Instead she continued to watch her dog in the yard. After a few minutes of silence, Nayeon muttered, still not looking up. “I’m sorry about last night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it,” Jeongyeon said. It wasn’t the best response, but she wasn’t sure what else to say. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I liked holding you all night</span>
  </em>
  <span>. No she wouldn’t say that. “Are you okay?” She finally asked after another moment of silence between them. Nayeon didn’t answer again. “I’m here if you want to talk, okay? I know we’re supposed to hate each other and everything, but I don’t mind listening if you need to…” She trailed off, her rambling not making any sense anymore. She placed a hand on top of Nayeon’s. “You’re okay, you know that right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nayeon shrugged her hand off and stood up. Kookeu saw her and the two walked inside. Jeongyeon sat there even more confused than she was last night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that, things started shifting back to the first few days, when Nayeon would sit with her feet up and watch stupid shows. Anytime Jeongyeon would try to talk to her, she’d ignore her or shrug her off. One time she turned the volume up more on the TV so as to drown her out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should have known it was all an act. Princess Nayeon can’t be nice for more than a few days. Fine if she doesn’t want my help, or doesn’t want to talk, she can leave. I’ve been cleared anyway.” Jeongyeon paced in her room again, ranting to Nanan who was once again, watching her walk back and forth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stormed out of her room, into the living room, and turned the TV off, facing a pissed off Nayeon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell?” Nayeon shouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh so that’s how I get you to talk to me?” Jeongyeon asked, grabbing the remote away from Nayeon’s reach before Nayeon could grab it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just leave me alone, okay?” Nayeon said, crossing her arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, if you want me to, then you can leave-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It hasn’t been two weeks yet, and you said your doctors still don’t know-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m cleared. You can leave.” Jeongyeon threw the remote back at her and turned on her heels, walking away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, since when?!” Nayeon stood up and followed her. “Jeongyeon, you can’t ignore me like that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not, you’ve been doing it to me all day?” Jeongyeon asked, turning back to face her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s different…” Nayeon said, looking down and biting her lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, how so? Because it’s what Princess Nayeon wants? And what Princess Nayeon wants, Princess Nayeon gets?” Jeongyeon argued back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shut up with that already. Like you aren’t entitled either!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not entitled! I am nothing like you!” The two stepped closer to one another, arguing face to face now. Jeongyeon pointed her finger at Nayeon, pressing it to her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, fine, I always get what I want. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be quarantined for two weeks with the most obnoxious neighbor I’ve ever had!” Nayeon said, rolling her eyes and shoving Jeongyeon’s fingers away from her. “This is exactly what I wanted, you caught me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could have had me fooled. With that act last night, you sure as hell had me fooled, thinking you actually wanted to be here,” Jeongyeon spat her words at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was not an act-” Nayeon couldn’t but scoff. “Oh my god, how insensitive can you be?!” Nayeon took a step back, shaking her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why are you ignoring me all day? I thought we were actually getting along.” Jeongyeon asked, quieter now, dropping her hands by her side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe because I was embarrassed, okay?” Nayeon yelled back. “Maybe because I don’t tell many people about my anxiety disorder. Maybe because I didn’t have it under control anymore and I lost it last night. Maybe because I’ve been terrified of this virus. Maybe because I’m embarrassed to tell you that you’re the only person I’ve met who’s been able to calm me so quickly after an anxiety attack. Maybe because I’m embarrassed to say that the way you held on to me made me feel safe and secure.” As Nayeon listed off all of her feelings, Jeongyeon’s mouth shut. She was speechless. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, unsure of how to respond. “So maybe I was ignoring you to try and wrap my head around these stupid feelings. The stupid way my cheeks tingled and warmed when you held me. The stupid way my stomach flipped in a good way when you let me sleep next to you. But if you want to call it an act, then so be it, it’s an act. So fuck you, Yoo Jeongyeon. Thanks for the news from your doctor, I’m leaving. Don’t worry, you won't have to deal with me ever again.” She turned and started towards the door. Jeongyeon shook herself from her shock as Nayeon reached the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” She ran towards her, grabbing her hand and making her turn and face her. “You-I-I didn’t mean-you-you like me?” She stuttered. She was still processing everything Nayeon had said, but she couldn’t let her leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you didn’t get that from everything I just said, then you’re more dense than I thought.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you stop with the insults for a minute, I’m still processing this!” Jeongyeon didn’t drop Nayeon’s hand, and Nayeon didn’t pull it away. She stared at Nayeon, looking at every feature on her face. She couldn’t believe Nayeon liked her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I go now? You can go back to hating me or whatever.” Nayeon said after a minute, feeling uncomfortable under her gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I didn’t confess to you yet.” Jeongyeon said. She grabbed Nayeon’s other hand, now holding both hands in hers. She stayed quiet again and Nayeon started getting impatient. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, if you don’t like me back, I don’t care. But I’m going-” Her words were cut off by Jeongyeon’s lips crashing onto hers. It was soft at first and as Jeongyeon started to pull away, Nayeon took her hands back and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. She rested her forehead against Jeongyeon’s as they pulled apart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not good with words.” Jeongyeon mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay, I liked that better.” Nayeon smiled at her, leaning forward and kissing her softly again. “Can you say it again?” She asked, pecking at her lips after each word. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever Princess Nayeon wants, Princess Nayeon gets,” Jeongyeon smirked before cupping Nayeon’s face in her hands, kissing her passionately. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I tried to make it a short one-shot rather than chapters, so sorry it was kind of rushed, but also long at the same time. I was contemplating making it angst or not, but I thought I had enough 2yeon angst going on with my other AU.<br/>Let me know what you thought and follow me on twt @marksgasoline<br/>Stay healthy everyone! Make sure you wash your hands! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>